edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
EEnEZ: Legacy of Ed
This is a game based off of Ed, Edd n Eddy Z, it takes place during the Heritage Saga. This game is for Game Boy Advance only. There are 10 levels. This game is rated T for Violence and Mild Language. It will come out never. It is available nowhere. Gameplay Level I-Android Prototype Attack In the cinematic, Corey will try convince the Eds that they are Saiyans.Then Kevin's Prototypes will come to attack them. You will have to defeat the five waves of Androids. In another cinematic, Drew will finally defeat the last android. He and Corey will then congratulate the Eds. Then Edd realizes they are late for school. They have to get their in three minutes. They have to fight thugs and Androids along the way. In a cinematic, Edd realizes his watch was 5 minutes too early, so they were late either way. When they get out of school Kevin sends more Androids. In another cinematic, Corey and Drew finally arrive but the Eds already beat them. They decide to train, but Corey forgot his headband and Drew forgot his wristbands. The Eds have to go back to Lemon Brook in their houses to retrieve them. They have to defeat Androids along the way. There is a man in the park who lost his child, Damion in the woods. The Eds agree to help. They got the objects they set out to find and gave them to Corey and Drew. They tell them that they have to search the woods for Damion. In the woods there are animals still infected with the Black Mist of Terror. They have to fight them. There is a barrier where you have to be a level 11. It leads to Damion. They return Damion to his father. As a reward he gives each of them a chicken leg for health. They go back to train. Quotes *Corey: How many times do I have to tell you guys, that you're saiyans! Eddy: Probably a million and one 'cause we ain't Saiyans. Corey: Damn, well I'll try again later. *Drew: Oh crap, not again. I forgot my wristbands at home! Corey: I left my headband at home too! Eds, do you mind if you go back to our apartments, in Lemon Brook. Eddy: Those mascot hatin', lemon sucking_ Edd: That means yes. Ed? Ed: Don't sell it, just gel it. Drew: I'll take that as a yes. Just be careful Eds there are a lot of thugs in that city. There are probably Androids there too. Level II-Learn the Kaioken You will start with a free for all spar along with Corey and Drew. They will level up one more after. Then in the cinematic, a mysterious fighter, Goku, tries to fight you. You have to manage to punch and kick him at least 8 times. Then in a cinematic, the Eds find out the mysterious warrior is Goku and he teaches them the Kaioken. After, Goku asked the Eds to get his power pole on Mt. Pao on East 439 to test them. There will be thugs and Androids on the way there. There is a barrier where you have to be at least a level 13 to enter. It leads to Mt. Pao. When you grab it, you have to bring back to Goku while facing stronger thugs and Androids. When you have done that, Goku will give Ed armor, Edd the four star ball and Eddy the Lazarous Crystal. More Androids come and then Corey and Drew will become available. Corey is a level 15 and Drew is a level 19. When they defeat four waves of Androids, Goku leaves them to train on their own. Quotes *Drew: Who are you?! Goku (Disguised): You'll know. How about a fight. Corey: He's probably the guy making the Prototypes! *Goku: Now that you've beaten me, I'll show you who I really am. All: Goku?! Goku: I'm gonna teach you some of my moves to help you in battle. Eddy: Alright! We get the greatest fighter in the world. And not that guy Alonso. Goku: Before we start, could eat lunch?! I'm starving. Drew (Confused and stunned): Uh, sure. Level III-The Energy Absorbing Prototypes Corey and Drew told the Eds the story of the School Wars and that Goku was thought to have died. They then taught the Eds how to use the Kamehameha Wave and the Special Beam Canon. For either attack you have to select which ever one you want by pressing the R button then hold the B to fire it, this also works for the Kaioken too. They also learned to use the Kaioken x2. Corey and Drew already new how to use the Kaioken x3. After learning those moves, Professor Utonium, a surviving college professor, revealed that he was teaching Kevin how to build Androids. Kevin sends the first wave. When the Eds beat them, he sends the second wave, a different prototype. Since they absorb energy you have to beat them without using Ki blasts or the new moves you learned, you could use the Kaioken though. First you play as Ed to defeat two of them. Next you play as Double D to fight one of them. You then play as Eddy to fight three of them. After you play as Drew to defeat two of them. Finally you play as Corey to defeat for of them. When the Androids were beaten, they tried to figure out who built them. The Eds then rembered that they had to get the Sacred Water from Kami's Lookout to cure the animals.There is a new barrier where you have to be at least a level 16 to get in. When you defeat three groups of animals Damion is in the woods again. This time you have to get him out without being hit, and you can't attack. When you return Damion again, his father gave each of the Eds a hamburger. Quotes *Eddy: Well Damion you're safe, again. Maybe you should put a leash on him next time. Carl: Thanks. Here are some hamburgers as a reward this time. Ed: Mathmatical! Edd: Ed, you're terrible at math. Ed: Oh, yeah. Level IV-Saibamen Attack In Alonso City, the said-to-be strongest man in the world, Alonso Nolan Cortez, is having a festival to celebrate him winning the School Wars. Drew was trapped behind an Alonso float, he won't be able to get out until the festival is over. You have to talk to him. Alonso said that he couldn't start the festival until all the important guests arrive. The mayor then comes to tell him that the important guests were captured by mysterious plant men and that he had to take care of it. Alonso refuses sayin that someone else needs to learn because he will be gone soon. The Eds agree to help. They get Corey to help as well. They try to fight but they aren't strong enough so Drew gives them his energy. There is a barrier where you have to be a level 20. It leads to the last three guests. When you rescue them all, Alonso will say he needs his cape and fighting boots in his room in his mansion. Room no. 14 C level. When you return them Alonso asks for a snack, three chicken legs. The Eds have to give him the 3 chickens legs they got as rewards. Then the festival starts. Drew got out when it was over. They all went back to the training site. When Corey described the mysterious Plant Men to Drew, he concluded that they were Saibamen. Corey and Drew then tried to convince the Eds that they were Saiyans again. They train some more and they leveled up one and learned the Kaioken x4. More Saibamen came to get them. Ed fought the first three. Then Edd fought the next two Saibamen. Eddy fought the next four. Corey fought the next five. And Drew fought six. The the last Saibamen self-destructed on Edd, he wasn't dead though. Near-death experiences for Saiyans make them stronger. Corey gave him a senzu bean he had in his headband. Edd was healed right away, he realized his hat was gone and went to get another from his house. Level V-Non-Prototypes??? The game starts with a sparring match. Ed and Drew won the match, so they have to fight each other. Back at the Cul-de-Sac, as Ed and Drew go for round 2, Kevin plans to have his Androids ambush the Eds, Corey and Drew at their training site. Back at the training site, the Eds are training hard once more. Drew and Ed start to fight for the runner-up. Just then, the Androids started attacking! Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Z Crossovers